This invention relates to a device intended to prevent the theft of valuables from homes, hotel rooms, or motor vehicles by incorporating a loud acoustical alarm when the device is disconnected from an external electrical power source.
Theft of valuables from hotel rooms even when the guest is in the bathroom, from motor vehicles even though the doors had been locked, or even from one's own home is a source of concern which we all share. To discourage theft we resort to such tactics as hiding our valuables under the mattress in the hotel room or under the seat of the car in hopes that the thief will not look in these locations. For a knowledgeable thief few locations are secure.
In order to commit a theft, a thief needs to operate quickly and quietly. If the theft can be quietly as a "grab and run", the theft is likely to be successful. What the thief does not need is an impediment such as a loud noise making device triggered by the separation of the device from the external power source. It is unlikely that a thief would be so bold as to remain in the hotel room with the sound of the alarm filling the room or run down the hotel hallway carrying an object emitting a loud noise. In addition, a strong cable securing the device to a fixture in the room would serve to discourage the thief from even trying to run off with the strong box.
This apparatus is a strong box device that will provide protection of valuables such as money and jewelry in hotel rooms, motor vehicles, motor homes and in the home by means of a lockable container which is equipped with both an acoustical alarm and a high strength cable. The strong box device requires two sources of electrical power, an external power source such as a household electrical outlet or an automobile electrical system, and a battery within the alarm system. The household power will most likely require a voltage dropping transformer. The high strength cable is used to secure the container to any convenient object, such as a table or chair leg in a room or a gear shift lever in a motor vehicle, that cannot be easily moved.
While the thief may succeed in cutting or removing the cable, should the external power be interrupted, a switching means in the alarm circuit will activate the acoustical alarm.
The present is distinguished from prior art (U.S. Pat. No.: 4,688,023, Stephen T. McGill & Bette L. McGill; U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,195, Hesse L. Sigelman & Saul Medowik; U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,419, Gilbert O. Hayward; U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,715, Albert R. Sevigny & Robert Charbonneau; U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,210, Alexander Beneges) in that it is directed to the interruption of electrical power to activate the acoustical alarm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,419 describes a recording device for the opening and closing of a closed member. The cable described in the apparatus functions much like sealing wire used in freight shipments.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,031, describes a flexible, elongated cable locked to a portable article, the protected object, and which encircles an object not easily moved, the steering column. This description, however, resembles a not uncommon practice of people who secure with chains or cable and padlocks easily moved objects to immovable structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,023 is a storage container with a sliding cover which will sound an alarm should the cover be opened excessively. When the cover is withdrawn a specific distance a mechanical lever in contact with the underside of the cover becomes free to rotate and cause the closing of an electrical contact points which thereby causes the alarm to sound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,995 is a device to prevent theft of automotive accessories such as radios and tape players. In this patent (Smith), the container is bolted or screwed to a surface in the automobile. It employs a loud audible alarm triggered when the container is removed, by unscrewing or unbolting from the automobile surface. To further discourage theft, a metal chain padlocked to the container and a electrically conducting wire loop with both encircling the steering column has been described. From the description given in the summary of the invention, the intent of the container is to protect "certain expensive electronic gear for automobiles, such as tape players and citizen band radios" by fitting the container around that electronic gear. The container is further described as having an opening to provide access to the knobs and meters of the protected gear.
The specific objective of this invention is to provide a traveler, tourist or home resident with a strong box which will furnish protection for valuables, such as cash and jewelry, by means of a loud acoustical alarm, powered by an enclosed battery, triggered when the external source of power has been interrupted. Interruption of the external source of power can be accomplished by pulling the external source power plug from the input jack in the strong box wall or disconnecting from the electrical outlet. In an automobile, disconnecting the battery power source will trigger the alarm. This strong box device does not require bolting or screwing to any surface or does it need custom fitting around the object it is protecting.
The external power aspect of this invention does not require any more wiring than to (a.) plug into an automobile battery, or (b.) plug into a household electrical outlet with a small voltage reducing transformer. The other end of the wiring would plug into a connector incorporated in the wall of the strong box.